


Shattered Innocence (part 2 of 2)

by Anoriell



Series: The Peredhel and his Gondorian Captain [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one serves as an outlet to another’s twisted desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Innocence (part 2 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-04-21), back in my early LJ days, for the '50passages challenge'. Prompt/Passage = _____ was snoring at his side long before he himself closed his eyes.
> 
> Regarding one of my favorite pairings in LoTR fanfiction.
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Minas Tirith_

_Year 3006, Third Age_

Elrohir hesitated but a moment before creating the precarious link between their minds.

Guilt be damned! He had to know … he needed to understand. For his friend’s sake.

Or, rather, for his own sake? But such a query was quickly drowned out by the influx of Faramir’s thoughts, feelings and memories, as the door to his psyche was irreversibly breached.

* * * * *

_Perhaps your beloved brother would show more avidness to my privileged attentions?_

Never! So long as Faramir drew breath, Boromir would remain untouched by such filth.

Thus he had relinquished his body to perverted abuse. Yet his mind was his own … scarcely. Of late, each encounter brought upon further loss; each yielding obliterated still another piece of himself. Nonetheless, ‘twas a sacrifice willingly made for the love he bore his only sibling.

‘But capitulating under *his* threats makes it all the more vile’, he thought with loathing.

Denethor was snoring at his side long before he himself closed his eyes.

* * * * *

_Bastard!_

His energy sapped by the joining, the young Peredhel had little time to dwell on the sudden feeling of madness that prompted him to do violence.

Faramir needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Tolkien is the consummate artist and Middle Earth is his chef d’oeuvre. I hold his work in highest regard and as such would not presume to unlawfully use his literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from his imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on his already established genius.


End file.
